


The After Party - A Tom Hiddleston Smut

by AbsintheBunny



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drunken sex, F/M, Tom Hiddleston - You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheBunny/pseuds/AbsintheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little too much alcohol is consumed Tom can't wait to have an after party of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Party - A Tom Hiddleston Smut

The club you both went to with some friends was packed, people from wall to wall drinking as much as they could and ready to have a good time. You had all been there for the past 4 hours and were let’s just say very tipsy. You were on the dance floor dancing to your favourite song and Tom was all over you, hands moving from your hips upwards towards the swell of your breasts then back down to squeeze your bum, grinding himself into you from behind. ‘You look absolutely ravishing’ He said hotly into your ear whilst giving it a little nibble. Your head fell back on his shoulder when he moved on to gently suck on your neck. ‘You like that hmm? Do you want more’ Tom was on a mission to kill you with lust so before he could say anything else you turned around and placed a hot open mouthed kiss on his lips and ground your hips back into his crotch. ‘Take me home Tom, I want you now’ You desperately moaned to him. He growled as he grabbed your hand and pulled you over to say goodbye to your friends who looked like they were on the same lines as you both were before pulling you out of the club and marching you down the street. 

It was the height of summer so you both walked home, you didn’t live far from the city however with the amount of alcohol in your systems and lust in your veins you hoped to get home soon or it looked like Tom was going to fuck you on someone’s front lawn. He pinned you against walls and ravaged your mouth, giving you kisses that took your breath away before pulling you along a little closer to your bed. You reached your front drive, by this time Tom was almost trying to have sex with you up against his car, you managed to push him off and fumble with your key at the front door, your vision was a little woozy however the thoughts of sex with Tom made you almost kick the door down. As you finally got the front door open you saw Tom stumble up the front steps, shirt half undone and on the way to undoing his belt, you grabbed him and pulled him inside before he got completely naked. 

The front door slammed shut as Tom pinned you against the nearest wall, he threw your bag on the floor and getting a little rough grabbed behind your knees to hoist you off the floor, with a surprised yelp you wrapped your heeled legs around his waist, digging the sharp heels into his ass you were rewarded with a very sexual growl which almost made you cum right there and then. ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow, my love.’ His voice was dripping with sex. Tom pulled you from the wall and just about managed to get you both up the stairs without causing any injury, he kicked open the bedroom door and threw you onto your huge bed. Ripping off his shirt and pulling of his trousers, he gave you the most erotic look before jumping on you making you giggle. He tugged at the sides of your dress, signalling that he wanted your dress to join his clothes on the floor. As soon as you both managed to yank it off Tom was to discover that you went the whole night without wearing panties. ‘No panties? You naughty thing’ He whispered whilst dragging his finger over your sopping wet sex. 

You removed your bra so you were totally naked, his luscious mouth went straight for your perky nipples, sucking them and pulling at them with his teeth, marking you as his. He quickly inserted two fingers into your core making you cry out him name. When he isn’t drunk he is normally very soft and loving in bed however you don’t mind the forward erotic Tom you have now in your bed, alcohol made you both very horny. His fingers made a come hither motion and you suddenly clamped your legs shut and pulled his hair. ‘Looks like I’ve found the magic spot.’ He whispered, prodding at your g-spot with his fingers making you squirm and cry out even more, the neighbours will probably give you both stern looks tomorrow. You reached down to palm his straining erection that was still encased in his tight boxers, ‘Tom I want this, I need this inside me, please, fuck me.’ There was one thing that Tom could never resist and that was you begging for him, you pulled his underwear off and flung them across the room. He climbed on top of you and looked deep into your eyes, ‘Ahh didn’t I say something about making you not walk tomorrow?’ He gave you a wink before slamming into your wet core. 

You screamed in utter delight, loving the feeling of being completely filled by this incredibly horny man. You moved your legs so they were tightly wrapped around his hips and pushed back into him; the force of your combined thrusting almost sent you up the bed. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head, grunting with every hard thrust he gave you. You were very vocal with alcohol in your system and it seemed to be exiting Tom very much. ‘That’s it my darling, say my name, let everyone know your mine.’ You shouted out his name as he destroyed your g-spot, ‘T—Tom, yes right there, I’m cumming, oh god Thomas!’ You clamped down on his cock, cumming so hard you thought you were going to pass out, Tom fucked you relentlessly through your orgasm and you heard him growl out a shout before filling you up with his hot seed. He collapsed next to you on the bed. You couldn’t say anything as you were both panting for breath, he pulled you close and you both fell into a very satisfied sleep. 

That morning Tom awoke with a groan, his hangover probably worse than yours. ‘Jesus, my head… I'm guessing we had fun when we got home.’ He giggled, looking around the bedroom at the clothes draping over various furniture. ‘Ohh… yes we did.’ You said with the same giggle, ‘I must have been very desperate to get your underwear off.’ You said whilst pointing at the ceiling. Tom spotted that his underwear was hanging from the ceiling light and burst out laughing, pulling you close and noticing you wincing a little when you moved your legs. ‘I kept my word about you and walking this morning darling, let me make it a bit better’ He said whilst kissing you and delving under the sheets, his head disappearing between your legs. You were definitely going to enjoy what was coming next.


End file.
